


Now that I see you

by thenshe_appeared



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenshe_appeared/pseuds/thenshe_appeared
Summary: Sir Adam du Mortain is a knight, hired to rescue princesses. Laurel, though she doesn't know it, is a princess who doesn't need rescuing.When the King and Queen hire Adam to find and bring Laurel home, he may be signing up for more than he bargained for.Loosely based on Tangled / Rapunzel, this is a Fairytale AU of Kristen, @vesta02's detective Laurel Jones and Adam du Mortain!
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Now that I see you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vesta02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesta02/gifts).



> A gift for Kristen! I loved getting to know Laurel and her dynamic with Adam! I hope you enjoy part one! :)

It had started just like all the others. He had no reason to suspect that this time would be different. 

He had been hired, as was usual, by the parents of a missing princess, that is to say - the royal family. He was who they called when princes failed time and time again to rescue whatever princess or damsel had been cursed, kidnapped or guarded by a dragon. 

Sir Adam du Mortain had never failed to rescue any princess from their respective situations and was of the opinion that the princes just weren’t trying hard enough.  _ Useless _ .

He had but one exception to his services - true love’s kiss. A farce, in his eyes. Unneeded in order to save whoever needed saving. No, if a curse needed true love’s kiss to break, then Adam took his leave and moved on to the next job. A part of his vow as a knight to those he served was to not get involved with those he rescued.

This particular job was back in his own home kingdom of Wayhaven, where he had not ventured for years. The letter spoke of the Lost Princess he remembered from stories of his own childhood: a tale of a stolen baby, of a witch, and lanterns lit every year on her birthday. 

He couldn’t say that he was surprised this hadn’t been solved - rare was it to find a knight to embark on these adventures, especially where witches and magic spells were involved. No, instead there were princes and lords who feared stepping outside of their own land if it meant risking their pretty faces. And judging by the history of the witches in this kingdom turning men into toads, they were right to fear for their vanity. 

Adam opened the letter again and re-read the scarce details. There wasn’t any indication where the princess was, though some rumours suggested a hidden, enchanted part of the surrounding forest would be where the witch kept her tucked away in a tower built specially. There was also mention of a few assassins and thieves to watch out for; the rumours of her being in the forest were widespread apparently.

The forest was as good a lead as any. Adam knew this place, grew up running around in the trees, and though he wasn’t sure of a  _ hidden _ enchanted forest, the magic of this place had let him in on a few secrets over the years. He understood little of it, but words spoken to him as a child,  _ the forest will take you where you need to be _ , seemed to ring in his ears.

He continued through the forest, pulling his thick winter cloak tighter around himself, trusting the old magic to lead him. 

Finally, after a few days of searching, he pulled back some vines, and saw a tall tower facing him. He couldn’t help but feel the swell of pride in his chest, one that he tried to squash as he reminded himself the job wasn’t over yet. There were witches to battle, and who knew what they would throw at him. He whispered a thanks to the forest for leading him there. 

Adam approached the circular tower, walking around the tall, bricked structure to find a door. There was none. The only point of exit or entry appeared to be a window near the top of the 20 metre building. He sighed as he examined the brickwork, attempting to plan his route up. For a moment, he considered shouting up to the window for the princess, but the threat of witches or someone overhearing him made him reconsider.

After a few moments of observing, he saw what appeared to be small wooden planks forging a path up to the window. He followed them, though they were sparse and rickety. He finally reached the top, pulling himself up to clamber through the window. He stepped into the room, careful to make as little noise as possible, and peered through the darkness. The light from the window showed him very little besides the stone floor directly in front of him, a mural painted on the back wall, and what looked like hair trailing on the floor.

Adam hadn’t set two steps inside the room, peering closer at the hair, when there was a forceful bang to the back of his head and the next thing he knew was darkness. 

When he awoke, groggy and disgruntled, he started to find himself tied to a chair. He tried to move his hands, but whatever witch had caught him had made it impossible to. His eyes struggled to adjust to the light - the window was to his left, and lit only a narrow strip of the room in front of him, leaving the rest in a disquieting darkness.

“Oh, good, you’ve woken up.” A voice came from the shadows of the room, and Adam turned, trying to locate the source.

“Where is the princess who you’ve trapped here, witch?” 

“Princess?” The voice scoffed. 

“This tower. It was made by a witch to hold a princess. Where is she?” 

He received nothing but silence in response. When she spoke again, it was devoid of her previous humour. 

“There is no princess here.” 

He stifled a groan. “Then we have no quarrel. Release me so I can return to my search.” 

The mysterious woman, of which he could only make out a shadow in the dark room, left him in silence once more. More than anything, this aggravated him. He was the one who left people with questions, had the upper hand, and to be bested, restrained and then mocked was unfamiliar and unwelcome. 

She finally stepped into the light, the narrow sliver of sun illuminating her golden blonde hair cascading down to the floor and beyond, into the surrounding darkness. Her dark brow was furrowed as she examined him, swinging a frying pan loosely in one hand. 

“Who  _ are _ you?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” 

A corner of her mouth quirked and his gaze couldn’t help but follow it. “I don’t think you’re in the position to be asking questions right now.” She gestured at the ropes still binding him.

His lip curled into a snarl in response and he pulled against his restraints again, though he could feel she had tied the knots well. He took a moment to examine her as he could finally see her face, taking in her dark brown eyes. They looked hard, like those he saw in the mirror, earned over years of fighting and struggling. But there was something else, something familiar about her that he couldn’t quite place. 

“A question for a question then. I’ll answer one, you answer one. Fair?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, pulling up another chair to sit on, resting her elbows on her knees to watch him. “Fair? You broke into my home. I don’t think you get to negotiate here.” 

They stared at each other in stubborn silence. Eventually, she sat back, her lips pulling up on one side in a reluctant smile. 

“Fine. You first.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Who are you?” 

“Sir du Mortain, knight. And you?” 

“Laurel. Why are you here?” 

“Just Laurel?”

Her lips pressed into a thin line as she descended into silence again. 

Adam sighed. “I’m searching for the princess.”

“And what? Are you going to give the princess ‘true love’s kiss’ when you find her?” Adam can’t help but let out a short laugh in surprise. 

“Not quite. And that was two questions, now I get two.”

Laurel rolled her eyes but nodded for him to continue. “How did you come to be in this tower?” 

“It’s my tower.” 

Adam straightened a little at her answer. “What do you mean, ‘your tower’?” 

She huffed at him, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. “I mean, this is my tower. I’ve lived here my entire life.” 

“Alone?” 

Her eyes narrowed. “Not always.” 

“Who was with you before?” 

“Why are you asking so many questions?” 

They watched each other for a moment, Adam trying to piece everything together; figure out why he was led here… 

“The princess.” His voice was but a whisper, but it still broke through the tense silence between them. “She was rumoured to be locked up in a tower, deep in the forest. I broke in to find her.” He looked up to find Laurel watching him, eyebrows furrowed. 

She shook her head slowly as he continued. “Laurel… Are you? Could you be?” 

“Me?” She scoffed. “A princess?” 

“I believe you may be.” 

Laurel stood, walking over to where he’s sat to look more closely at him. She pushed him by the shoulder, sending him toppling backwards, then catching the back of his chair before he could fall over and pulled her face close to his. Narrowed, dark brown eyes searched his icy green ones. He stared back, wondering how and why she got so close and why that  _ bothered _ him so much. His heart was hammering in his chest - no doubt from the almost fall from her push - and he was sure she would be able to hear it with how close she insisted on being. 

Her nose wrinkled as she considered him, setting his chair back on four legs and stepping away. She tossed her long, golden hair over her shoulder and sat opposite him. 

“Why on earth should I believe you?” 

“Because if you’re who I think you are, I can help you get home.” 

“And what makes you think I want that?” 

He opened his mouth to respond, then closed it again, confusion taking over. He watched her face for any inkling, any sign of emotion behind the well formed, stoic mask. Adam would have almost been impressed by her ability to suppress emotion from her face if he wasn’t trying to understand her at that moment. 

“This is your family. Do you not want to know them?” 

She turned from him so he could no longer see her face. She walked to the window, looked out and said nothing. He waited, watching her silhouette in the frame of the window, her chin held high. When she spoke, it was in a whisper he had to strain to hear. “Family isn’t always good.”

“Family, it’s…” He broke off for a moment, looking at the ground. He saw her turn back to face him out of the corner of his eye. “It can be complicated. And no, it’s not always good. But it’s also irreplaceable.” He could feel her eyes on him, watching him silently. When he looked up, her gaze had softened. “This is an opportunity to meet people who are a part of you. Your past, and your future if you’ll let them. They want that. Don’t let that pass you by.” 

Laurel’s jaw clenched again as her eyes roved over his face. 

“I’ll kill you if you’re lying.” 

“With the frying pan, I hope?” 

She let out a short burst of laughter as she looked at the cookware still in her hand. “It was the closest thing to me when you came through the window so I grabbed it. I do have actual weapons.” She looked him up and down, slowly, “Not that I would need them to take you on.” 

“Arrogance. Very befitting of a princess.” 

“I could leave you tied up, you know.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed, moving behind him to untie his hands. As she walked, he watched as her hair dragged along the floor, unfurling in an endless, golden trail. His eyes grew wide as they finally adjusted to the lack of light and he took in the hair draped around the room, over furniture, heaped in piles. “Is that… your hair?” 

“No, it’s someone else’s hair that I’m hoarding.” 

He felt the ropes loosen, and rubbed his wrists where the ropes had been binding him. He looked up at Laurel where she looked at him with an amused expression. “Sorry, what?” 

“Are you serious? Is that my hair?” 

He looked around again at the golden locks surrounding him. “I -” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Let’s go.” 

Standing on the windows ledge, she looked down in the distance, turning to look over her shoulder as Adam approached. “You really think I could be this princess?” 

“I do.” He stood behind her. “Is there a hidden door? We cannot go down this way, it’s not safe.” 

“Safe?” Laurel turned her whole body to face him. “There’s only one way down the tower, Sir Adam.” She smiled at him, a broad smile that lit up her eyes and had him feeling breathless for a moment, then took a step back, falling out of the window. 

“Princess!” He moved forwards to see her hanging 5 metres down, holding on to her hair that was looped around a hook above the window. 

“You’re too easy.” She lowered herself down, until her feet hit the ground. She looked back up to where he stood, still in the window, gaping down at her. “Good luck getting down.” 

She gave her hair a tug, and it followed quickly, falling on the ground at her feet. “What are you waiting for, Sir Adam du Mortain?” 

He tried not to let the scowl on his face show, even with the distance between them. He made his way back down the same way he got up, much slower than Laurel’s descent, until finally he met the ground. 

She was sitting a few metres away, braiding her hair, a serene look on her face. Neither of them spoke as she worked, quick fingers twining locks of hair around each other, and Adam found he couldn’t look away from the way the golden light of the morning sun shone down on her, as if it radiated right back out of her. He hadn’t realised he was staring until she paused and turned her face towards him, eyebrows raised as big, brown eyes surveyed him. 

He didn’t look away, though he felt his cheeks warm under her look. “Why do you not cut your hair? It seems impractical to keep it so long.” 

A small smile appeared on her face, then she turned away, shaking her head. She tied off the end of the braid, leaving her hair at a slightly more manageable length, only trailing behind her for a metre or so, then stood. “Let’s go.” 

She began walking without waiting for him, heading straight for the forest. “You’re going the wrong way, Princess.” Stopping at the sound of his voice, she turned. 

“Then you lead the way.” Her lips curved into a frown. “And don’t call me Princess. It’s Laurel.” 

“I’d rather stick to formalities, Princess. I am on a job after all and titles would be more appropriate.” 

She narrowed her eyes at his words but didn’t say anything else. He nodded at her and then turned to leave, gesturing for her to follow. 

They walked in silence for a while, leaves crunching underfoot. Adam wondered if he should say something, fill the quiet with words; a desire that had never overcome him on previous missions. He felt the back of his head where a sure lump was forming, courtesy of the pan swinging from Laurel’s hand, and wondered if she had hit a new personality into him.

“You decided to bring the frying pan.” 

She looked down at the pan in her hand and smiled. “I figured it worked well enough as a weapon once, might as well keep it.” The smile turned into a smirk as their eyes met and he forced himself to look away again. 

As they continued walking, silence fell over them once again; the sounds of the forest their companions. Adam breathed in the sharp, early winter air, closing his eyes and relishing in the smell of pine for a brief moment. He couldn’t help the small twitch of his lips curving into a smile at the memories of it. 

The sound of chattering teeth brought him out of his thoughts and his head snapped towards Laurel. She had her arms wrapped around herself, and the tip of her nose was red. He pulled at the strings of his cloak, shrugging the thick, heavy fabric from his shoulders, then held it out to Laurel. “Here.” 

She blinked at him, looking between the cloak and his face before opening her mouth, presumably to protest if the past few hours had taught him anything. 

“I insist, Princess.”

Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed, but she said nothing. She took the cloak between her fingers and threw it over herself. If he hadn’t been watching her - to make sure she was warm, he told himself - Adam would have missed the short breath she let out and the small smile, the first genuine one he thought he had seen. It warmed him, despite the loss of a layer.

“Thank you.” Her words caught in the wind, but he saw them form on her lips, felt them in the way she glanced at him before pulling the cloak tighter around her. 

He should have been prepared, really. Should have known it wouldn’t be simple or easy - it never was. But Laurel - _ the Princess, he reminded himself _ \- had put him at ease somehow. 

“Do you hear that?” 

He wasn’t sure whether to be embarrassed or impressed that she heard them coming before he did. 

They both paused, turning their heads to the heavy forest. Another sound - the rustling of leaves, twigs snapping underfoot, and a soft ‘thump’ as a dark figure jumped down from a tree. A group of 4 people emerged from the shadows. Adam’s hand on the hilt of his sword clenched as he positioned himself in front of the Princess. 

The figures stepped forwards, hands raised, sunlight reflecting off weapons, and the blond one standing at the front smiled. 

“Hello, Angel.” 

Barely resisting the urge to turn and look at Laurel, Adam narrowed his eyes at the man who spoke. His smile was spread lazily on his handsome face, as his brown eyes gazed unwaveringly at the woman behind him. 

“Bobby.” The venom in her voice was hard to miss, harsher even, Adam couldn’t help but notice, than the way she had threatened him earlier. 


End file.
